loving a disfigured mind
by Gwendoline Luckless Flinch
Summary: harry lives with his only living relatives after the death of his parent. the first few years he is nothing but his slave, but after discovering his powers and taking revenge on his cousin he is now the one in controle. and wil continu being so when he enters Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: leaving the Dursley's

**Loving a disfigured mind**

The Dursley's are a special family, they used to hate everything and anything that was consider special or weird and they still do. Only now they wouldn't dare to say that out loud. To the outside the family looks perfectly normal. their garden is well kept their house is tidy and their clothes are just right.

Vernon and Petunia live in little whining Surrey, Prived drive 4 with their nephew Harry. They once had a son of their own but the boy died before his seventh birthday. Now if you were to ask their neighbors about this they would tell you they are glad to be rid of the pig of a boy.

You see Dudley was a true bully even at such a young age. He would steal the toys of other children, punch them, scare them and mock them. But his favorite victim was his little nephew Harry, he would do anything to make the boys live miserable and Vernon and Petunia? They encouraged this behavior. Said it would make their boy an independent and powerful young man. and the little runt deserved the bulling, serves him right for being a freak.

Nobody exactly knows what happened to the Dursleys son, nobody but the Dursleys themselves and their nephew and everybody thought that the attitude change towards little harry was because they now saw him as their own son and respected and loved him. But nothing could be more wrong

"VERNON GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!' Harry yelled.

Vernon came thundering down the stairs and in to the Livingroom where his nephew was waiting for him. 'What do you want now?' He asked, to late realizing his disrespectful tone.

Not two seconds after he realized his mistake he slammed hard into the wall almost knocking him unconscious. 'Have you not learned to shut your bloody mouth you pig, I'm letting you have all this freedom, keeping your pitiful normal lives and this is what you do to show me your gratitude? I expect better of you'.

'Now I have something to discus with you and aunty dear,so be a good boy and get her for me'.

" _Taking orders from a little shit, what's become of my life?_ " Vernon muttered under his breath. "AAAAAAARH!" Vernon fell to the ground withering in pain crying like a child and struggling to breath.

Petunia came bustling in to the Livingroom and fell to her knees next to her husband." Please stop this! Please you're killing him!" petunia cried looking up to her nephew who was looking unimpressed at the scene that was unfolding before him

"Oh, my dear aunty I'm sure I'm not killing him, I know what killing is like and this isn't it, this is called torture and my dear uncle here deserved it, disrespecting me not only once but twice? Tut tut tut, he should know better."

Harry released his uncle from his power. "Come family sit with me as I have exiting news to share "Harry stated. Vernon and petunia reluctantly sat opposite of the little boy in front of them, shaking of fear not knowing what the boy was going to do now.

"As you might be aware I possess magical powers". Harry said with a smirk "and luckily for me there is a school especially for people like me: people with powers and I just received my acceptance letter, isn't that exiting?" He asked with a beaming smile on his face, almost looking like a true innocent child.

"Oh, congratulations harry dear that's wonderful! We will go shopping for your school supplies immediately you can buy whatever you like, anything for you!" Petunia said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Petunia knew that there was a school for his kind, for the freaks, and was looking forward to the day Harry's letter would come. The only reason she was happy with this is because the school was a boarding school, meaning that she and her husband would finally be free once again, not having to fear for their lives the entire time.

Vernon who has no knowledge of this information was just petrified of fear, a school where the little monster could learn more of this freakiness, as if their lives weren't in enough danger now. "What seems to be the problem uncle dear?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Vernon, having learnt his lesson just congratulated the boy and said nothing else.

"There is one little problem though… the deputy headmistress would like to meet my family, you people, to hear what you think about me going to learn magic and to dig up some memories of my parents, her two favorite students."

Now after saying this both petunia and Vernon looked as if they just saw a ghost, muttering incomprehensively, Harry however looked like he was having the time of his life. "What I am asking myself is, why didn't you ever tell me my parents also had these powers? Is there anything else you didn't tell me, you can tell me I won't be mad"

"Harry dear you must understand, we didn't want to upset you with all that knowledge about your parent, thinking that it might hurt you knowing that you will never know them. We were only thinking about your feelings" Petunia said before she broke in uncontrollably sobbing.

"Ah aunty dear sure I understand, but I need you both to understand something to. I can't have the deputy headmistress thinking that I am a bad child, and if she were to meet you two and see your fear for me I'm sure that she would think so".

Not liking where this conversation was going Vernon jumped in, "that's no problem boy we can show her what a good boy you are, tell her about your good grades in school, your talents, praise you, put you in a good light with that woman".

Harry blinked a few times... "Oh, why didn't I think about that?" Vernon smiled hopefully. "Oh, well it's too late now", harry smirked.

"Too late? For what? Harry dear what do you mean, it's never too late we can fix it whatever it is!" Petunia started panicking.

"Sorry aunty you must understand that I must play it safe, well now I should finish this conversation soon because the deputy headmistress will be here any minute and I can't risk her seeing you two like this".

"No problem we will just hide, or leave the house!" Vernon exclaimed. "No No uncle I need you two for my plans" harry said happily

"What do you mean Harry, I thought we couldn't be seen? And what exactly do you mean with not risking her seeing us 'like this'?"

"Well the thing is I sent her a letter this morning telling her that I found you two in the living room and that I think you are dead, heart attack most likely and I, being an innocent little boy don't know who to call so she would come to my aid bringing the right people to dispose your bodies and she would then bring be to the school for the remaining time of the holydays. And of course, we would have to go to a bank so that I would get my inheritance, small as it may be."

Petunia wanted to react, try to convince him that this is a bad idee, but she found herself unable to breath and with an excruciating pain to the chest, as if somebody was squeezing her heart. She looked over to her husband and saw that he had the same problems.

Harry looked at his "loving" family, finding it sad to kill them, not because he loved them but because he now lost his two favorite toys, but toys are replaceable, he can't risk his secrets being known. Harry let his tears flow to make it look real and whispered to the dying couple " _say hi to Dudders for me will you_ " at that moment petunia ended her fight to stay alive and Vernon quickly followed. Harry waved his hand over the two to lower their body temperature and to make it look like they have been dead for a few hours.

He went to the kitchen and sat down there, crying and sobbing to make sure the deputy headmistress wouldn't suspect a thing about his involvement in the death of his aunt and uncle. He didn't have to wait long because about ten minutes later there was a quite urgent knock on the door. Harry didn't even have to open it since those people let themselves in with just the flick of a wand.

" _I have to learn how to do that"_ harry thought before looking at the elderly lady in front of him and resuming his crying.

"oh dear boy let's get you some place nice and calm for a warm cup of tea"


	2. Chapter 2: meeting Snape

"Excuse me, deputy headmistress?" harry sat at McGonagall's desk and looked at her with teary eyes

"there is no need to call me deputy headmistress all the time Harry, you can just call me professor, professor McGonagall"

Harry duked his head and said sorry

"no need to apologize my child, now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"well I wanted to ask what happens now, I don't have a place to live anymore, my only living relatives are dead, I have to buy all these school supplies and don't know where to find any of them or how to pay for them and I don't want to be a burden for you because I can understand that you have a very hard job and can't stay with me the entire time…" harry started to ramble and let his eyes cloud with tears.

He obviously wasn't truly distressed but he knew that the older female couldn't resist a crying child and would be more likely to give him whatever he desires.

Professor McGonagall wasn't left untouched by the boys tears and quickly configured some tissues and some more biscuits.

"dear child don't you worry about all that, the ministry is currently looking for a family to take you in with the help and advice of our headmaster and I can assure you that we will only put you with the very best, and don't worry about your supplies or money, your parents left you a trust fund which will greatly suffice for your school supplies during your entire time in Hogwarts. And you are no burden to me harry, I admit that I have quite a hard job and can't stay with you the entire time but we will surely find someone to accompany you to diagon ally. For now, you will be staying in Hogwarts in one of the guest rooms until we find you a more permanent home."

Harry kept quiet for a moment processing what the professor just told him.

 _If my parents left me enough money I could buy a few books to learn more about this world (and how to control it) and if not I can surely convince this old bint to buy me some, under the pretense of learning as much as I can so that it would be as scary anymore_

"professor if I might ask, would it be possible to buy a few extra books about the wizarding world and my classes and such, I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing what I'm getting myself in to, and I like to read" harry said with a timid voice

Professor McGonagall had an approving look on her face and didn't bother to hide her smile

"well I can only encourage reading about our world, you needn't worry about class yet but is you want some extracurricular books I can surely recommend some. Money isn't a concern I'm sure, the potters where a wealthy family and will make sure you can visit Gringots, our bank, before we take you shopping"

Harry looked happily at the elder woman.

 _She might be useful to me, hell I might even start liking her if she keeps her nose out of my business_

"When can we go?" harry asked eagerly

Professor McGonagall chuckled at the eagerness of the child "let's get you settled in your new room first, tomorrow you will meet the headmaster and he will tell you more about what you can expect during your time here and when you can go shopping and with whom."

-DHP-

Harry stood in his new room and looked around

 _It's not much but I guess I should lay low for the moment, make sure they trust me, or can't control me anymore before I show my true self, for now I will gradually show some of my powers and then hopefully the professors will teach me more interesting stuff that I can use in my plans_

His room was of acceptable size and had a desk, bookcase and queen size bed, he also had his own bathroom, which was quite a bit larger than the bathroom at the Dursley's.

Harry flopped down on the bed and meditated for a while, harry learned from an early age the usefulness of meditating, it made it a lot easier to control his magic (and his temper).

 _Breath in – breath out_

 _Clear your head of any and all thought, store away new memories into a secure place into your mind so that you can recall them better._

Harry was almost done clearing his mind when a loud knock on his door took him out of his concentration.

 _Really can't they leave me alone for a minute?_

He went over to the door and opened it only to be faced with a tall dark man wearing an obvious scowl on his face.

"Potter, I'm professor Snape the potion master here at Hogwarts, the headmaster expects me to spend some of my time to see to you 'comfort' and take you to the infirmary to check your health.

As if I don't have anything better to do" he all but growled at harry

Don't you dare to disrespect me or talk back to me, you might be spoiled by everybody else but don't expect me to fawn over your celebrity status Potter, you shall so what I say a I say it, do you understand child? "

Harry had to blink a few times to calm down and hide his building anger

 _Calm down, calm dooown, a time will arrive when I can make him cower in fear. I shall see to it that he will be punished for his big mouth but for now I have to act like a nice polite child, this means I can't rip of his head and loge it in his arse YET._

"Potter I expect a reaction after I ask you a question or are you that stupid that you cant even give me a simple yes or no?"

 _Breath harry, breath_

"I'm sorry professor I was just a bit overwhelmed, I understand everything you told me and will abide by your rules, my apologies for my late reaction and thank you for taking some of your time to see to my health."

"Don't get cheeky with me brat, I can already tell you will be as much of an pain in the arse as your father" Snape snapped at harry

Harry couldn't just let this Bat insult his father so he took comfort in his favorite language, sarcasm

He pulled a realistic shocked face and said to Snape

"sir, I'm sorry if my father made your arse hurt but I truly thing you should keep that kind of information to yourself you are to be my teacher and I can assure you that I am not interested in that kind of relationship with you, I'm way too young for that and you are not my type." Harry said, trying to control his laughter at seeing the face the Bat was making.

Snape was baffled for a second until the understanding of what the boy was implying downed on him.

"If you wish to live another day I would shut your mouth you insufferable brat! You shall follow me to the infirmary and rest assured that the headmaster will be informed about your foul mouth and disrespect to a teacher." The Bat was seething with anger scowling at the boy, refraining from hexing him so badly he would have to stay bedridden for a month.

Harry snickered a bit to himself and started to follow the black beast to the infirmary.

Once there he was handed off to a plump woman in a nurse uniform, Professor Snape refused to spend any more time with the brat and quickly disappeared to his dungeons.

The plump woman looked at harry with a calculating look before asking

"Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to inform me why professor Snape seems to be so angry with you?"

Harry pulled his most innocent childlike face and said " I- I'm sorry Madam" harry stuttered. "he started talking about his previous relationship with my father and I just informed him that he really shouldn't give that kind of information to a student my age or any student for that matter" harry said silently looking embarrassed.

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a while before asking "could you elaborate please Mr. Potter, it seems that I do not completely understand"

Blushing violently harry muttered "he told me my father was a pain in his arse and I will be too" after seeing madam Pomfrey's shocked face harry quickly added "I have nothing against people In that sort of a relationship, I just don't want to know about it myself and am not interested in him like that"

Deciding for herself that the boy truly meant it that way Pomfrey chuckled and told harry that she would remind her colleague of this (for a very long time….)


	3. Chapter 3: the medical exam

Madam Pomfrey collected herself for a moment as to not start laughing out loud

"hum... well, lets get you checked out shall we, just lay down for a moment it wont hurt a bit"

Harry looked at the nurse

 _/as if I would allow a lower life form like you to hurt me/_ he mentally sneered.

Instead he looked at the woman with frightful big eyes

"Promise?" he asked

Poppy Pomfrey has a lot of experience with children so should be able to see that the boy was faking being scared,

but looking in to those big green eyes drowned away al suspicious thoughts

"not to worry child " she said with a motherly smile

 _/oh how easy it is to make these idiots adore me/_ Harry smiled up to the nurse,

he didn't even have to fake that smile, Harry was happy that his plans started of so well.

Harry layed down on the bed and forced himself to shiver a bit

"are you cold Harry?"

"no miss not really just..." Harry looked away for a moment

"my aunt and uncle never took me to see a doctor so I don't know what to except"

poppy looked absolutely shocked

"Never took you to see a doctor? Where you never sick?" she asked

the bait was set and she was taking it, no all he needed to do was reel her in

"no I got sick lots, Uncle says its because I'm a freak

and freaks are sick faults of nature so a doctor wouldn't be able to help me"

Madam Pomfrey stood there stunned,

it couldn't be that the little angel in front of her was actually ...abused

"Harry listen to me, I want you to answer me honestly

did they ever hurt you, hit you perhaps?

Harry forced his eyes to start to tear a bit

"only once, when Dudley, my cousin, had just died

they said that it was my fault, that I k..k..killed him with my fr..freakin..nness"

his tears where rolling of his cheeks like big fat raindrops of a window

"but I didn't I swear! I mean Dudley was a bully

and he hurt me lots, but I would NEVER hurt anybody,

you have to believe me" Harry started sobbing after saying this

"Oh my dear ofcours I believe you, now sshhh,would you like a potion to help you calm down a bit?"

"N...no Miss, I..I'l be OK"

"well ill quickly scan you so that you can get on with your day,

im sure a young lad like yourself doesn't want to spend it in an infirmary" poppy said with a small smirk

She waved her wand over him and a parchment popped into existence in front of her

"well lets see.. You have a few broken bones in your arm that haven't healed well

do you have any idea how this happened?"

"I fell out of a tree when I was six,

Dudley was chasing me and I hid in a tree cous he was to big to clime in" Harry said simply

"well its nothing a potion can't fix,

I'll give you a nutrition potion and a bone strengthening potion to take with every meal for about a month"

Harry got of the bed and waited for the nurse to explain what exactly they do

"well mister potter, you are in reasonable good health so you may leave"

as Harry walked towards the door he turned around for a second

"I don't mind being here, you're nice"

Harry ducked his head, forced a blush on his cheeks and sprinted out of the infirmary

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY" madam pomfrey called after him

/ _auwhhh he is such a cute one, im sure he'll be quite a heartbreaker when he grown up_ /

she had no idea how true that statement would be, only would he break far more than just hearts


End file.
